See You Undone
by Truccy
Summary: Caitlin hosts a sleepover in which it is established that Jen is no good at the game 'I Never,' Jonesy and Nikki flirt too much, Caitlin still can't dance, and everybody picks on Jude. Mild Jonesy x Nikki. Oneshot.


**See You Undone**

_Disclaimer: Don't own 6teen. Duh_. ;)

"I never…wore boxers with little pink hearts all over them," Jonesy said with a smirk.

"Dude," Jude said darkly as he tossed back a shot, "so not cool. That was only once. Nothing else was clean!"

"Whatever, skater dude," Nikki said flippantly. "You don't have to hide your inner-girl from us. Although I wouldn't have pegged you as the pink kind of guy. You're more of a magenta…"

"Coming from the person who dyed her hair purple," Jude shot back. "Total girl color if I've ever seen one."

"I am a girl," Nikki pointed out.

"That's a pretty good excuse, I guess," Jude said, defeated.

Wyatt laughed and gave Jude a friendly clap on the back. "It's okay, Jude. We're not judging you."

"Yes, we are," Caitlin jumped in. "Pink is so last year. Duh."

The gang cracked up in unison. "Spoken like a true clone," Nikki said, rolling her eyes. Caitlin sent a dirty glare in her direction, and she worked quickly to cover her mistake. "But you dress way better than them. Of course."

Caitlin smiled again, satisfied. The rest of them were choking on their laughter by now. It had been like this all night. Caitlin's parents had gone out of town for yet another business trip, and she had invited the rest of the group over for a small party. Judging by the time on the clock and their inebriated states, they would likely be staying over.

"Okay, my turn," Jen said as soon as everyone calmed down. She had to think hard. They had been playing the game for hours now, and it was getting harder and harder to think up a good "I never." She frowned. "Umm…I never…dressed up in a panda suit?"

Groans came from all around. "Weak," Jonesy commented as he threw back a shot. The other two boys nodded in agreement before downing their own.

Jude stared down at his glass with a frown. His eyes were watery, and his words were lilted by a casual slur. "Why am I the one downing most of these?"

"Because you're the one who does the most stupid stuff," Wyatt remarked brightly.

"Well, you can tell who doesn't do anything fun," Jude retorted. Wyatt and Jen's glasses had remained relatively untouched throughout the game. Caitlin and Nikki were both tipsy by now, Caitlin's downfall being her popular party-girl years and Nikki's being her somewhat aggressive tendencies, and Jonesy had almost matched Jude shot for shot.

Jen decided to step in before Wyatt could be goaded into something totally un-Wyatt-like. It happened sometimes when the boys teased him about how uptight he could be. "Whatever, Jude," she teased, draping an arm around Wyatt's shoulders. "I think responsible guys are hot."

"You would," Jude groused good-naturedly, "but we try not to comment on your bad taste."

"I don't have bad taste," Jen protested.

"Okay, Mrs. Coach Halder's son," Jude smirked.

Jen scowled. "That was like one time!"

"No way," Jude said. He grinned lazily. "You're wasting your life away on these losers, Jen, but there might still be hope. Come to me. Let me be your knight on a wicked sweet skateboard. We can roll off into the sunset together."

"No thanks, Prince Charming," Jen laughed and got up to go get more chips from Caitlin's kitchen.

"Ooh, burn," Jonesy taunted.

Jude shrugged. "I recover quickly. Besides, Cait digs a guy with a board, don't ya?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "I dig a guy that can dress more," she said, flouncing after Jen.

"What's wrong with my threads?" Jude frowned, looking down at his outfit.

"Twice in less than a minute, dude," Jonesy said. "That's gotta be a record."

Jude ignored him as he draped an arm around Nikki. "I guess it's just you and me then. It's destiny, babe."

Much to everybody's surprise, Nikki didn't shrug him away. She even rested her hand on the one hanging over her shoulders, sort of playing with his fingers.

"Um, Nikki," Jonesy said slowly. "What are you doing?"

Nikki sighed, almost dreamily. "Deciding which of Jude's fingers I should break."

Jude yanked back his hand as if he'd been burned. "Psycho witch," he grumbled as Jonesy and Wyatt laughed heartily at his expense.

"It's just not your day, man," Jonesy chuckled.

"You guys suck," Jude grumbled. "I'm tired of this dumb beat-up-on-Jude game."

"Well, what else is there to do?" Wyatt asked.

"We could watch movies," Nikki proposed.

"Nuh uh," Jonesy exclaimed, "I'm not watching some lame chick flick."

Nikki's eyes slit. "I was actually going to suggest a comedy. One involving light sabers and jedi-geeks."

Jonesy scowled, and Jude laughed, "Nice one, Nik."

"But seriously, what are we going to do?" Jonesy tried to change the subject.

"You think I was kidding, jock-strap?"

At that moment, Caitlin and Jen sauntered back in the room, effectively cutting off the conversation. "We brought provisions!" Jen cheered, waving the bag of chips in the air.

"It's almost empty," Wyatt frowned as he grabbed it from her.

Jen blushed. "We got hungry on the way up."

"But that's not all we brought," Caitlin cut in. She pranced over to the stereo and stuck a CD in. She cranked up the volume loud. Familiar opening strains filled the room.

"Dog Toy!" she and Jen shouted in unison, pretending to swoon.

The boys groaned. The girls pretended not to hear them and began to dance enthusiastically. Soon they were all avoiding Caitlin's flying elbows. "Come on, Nik," Jen urged, yanking her friend off the ground. "Show us some of your contest-winning moves."

"Maybe later," Nikki grumbled.

"_Now_," Jen insisted, shimmying up beside her. She swayed her hips enticingly. "Don't leave me hanging here."

Nikki sighed. "Whatever, fine." Somewhere in the back of her mind she suspected the liquor was affecting her inhibitions. Then she realized she didn't really care. Nikki turned so she was back-to-back with Jen, copying her movements perfectly.

Wyatt moaned. "Don't you hate it when girls do that?"

"Yeah," Jonesy said, pushing himself up. "It makes you want to join in."

"Freaking Dog Toy," Jude muttered as he got up too. Wyatt sighed and followed.

The girls had their way until one of Dog Toy's faster songs when the boys decided to mosh. Jen and Nikki shrieked in protest as they escaped to a safe corner, but it had little effect. Limbs were flying everywhere. In a highly amusing turn of events, an oblivious Caitlin was the last one standing. She hadn't realized the boys were moshing and had just continued to dance normally. The defeated boys rubbed various injured areas as they moaned on the floor.

"Baby," Nikki scoffed, peering down at a particularly pathetic looking Jonesy.

"Mom, is that you?" Jonesy said faintly.

She nudged Jonesy with her foot playfully. "You better toughen up or all the other boys'll tease you, jock-strap."

Jonesy sat up and snaked a hand around her ankle, pulling her down beside him. "I'll show you tough," he growled in her ear and proceeded to put her in a headlock. "Give," he demanded, ruffling her hair.

"Never," Nikki laughed. She struggled futilely.

"You can't win," Jonesy said.

She twisted her head to the side to eye him. "You haven't seen all my tricks yet." She twisted back around. "Oh, Ju-ude?"

Jude propped himself up on his shoulders, cutting off mid-moan but still clutching his ribs. "Yeah?"

"Didn't I hear you say something about being a knight?"

Jude puffed out his chest. "That you did, milady."

Nikki smiled sweetly. "Then come defend my honor, please."

Jude weighed his options. Then he shrugged. "Sure." Jonesy barely had enough time to let go of Nikki before Jude tackled him.

"Clever," Jen commented as the boys wrestled on the ground.

"Boys are easy to manipulate," Nikki said, nonchalant.

"They really are," Caitlin said seriously. Apparently, she had finally noticed nobody else was dancing anymore. "Like, I flirted with Mr. Smith, and he totally bumped my grade up to a B."

The other two girls stared. "Ew, that's kind of gross," Jen said, making a face.

"Not to mention kind of illegal," Wyatt jumped in, throwing an arm around Caitlin's shoulders. "Besides, not all of us boys are hopeless dumbasses."

"Like you, Einstein?" Nikki said.

Wyatt grimaced. He raked his hands through his hair fervently as if trying to smooth it down. "I hope I warrant a comparison to a better looking guy than that."

"Point proven," Jen said. "Boys are easy to manipulate."

By this time, Jude and Jonesy had ended their wrestling. "I defeated the evil dragon, milady," Jude said, materializing beside Nikki. "Can a dude get a kiss for his efforts or something?"

"Or something," Nikki grumbled.

"Besides, man," Jonesy argued. "I totally kicked your ass."

"Um, no way," Jude said. "You definitely did not stand a chance."

"You're dreaming," Jonesy scoffed.

"Do I need to put you guys in separate corners or something?" Caitlin teased. "Because I totally will. And then I'll totally follow Jonesy into his corner."

Jonesy smirked. "You want some of this?" he said, leering suggestively, in full-flirt mode.

Caitlin nodded coyly. "But I'm totally parched. Could you go get me some soda first?"

"Sure," Jonesy said, slightly shocked, heading for the door.

Caitlin, Jen, and Nikki broke down in peals of laughter. Jonesy stopped, looking confused. Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Dude, you've just been manipulated."

Jonesy groaned good-naturedly and picked Caitlin up and swung her around while she squealed in protest. "Put me down, Jonesy; put me down now!"

He complied and found Nikki rolling her eyes at him. "Jealous?" he smirked, reaching to scoop her up as well.

"Touch me and die," Nikki said sourly, but he could see the laughter dancing in her eyes.

"I think I'll take my chances," he said, throwing her over his shoulder. The other two boys, grinning, followed his lead. Jen and Caitlin cried out in surprise as they were tossed over the shoulders of Jude and Wyatt, respectively.

"What should we do with them, Jones-man?" Wyatt inquired as a struggling Caitlin pounded on his back. He only laughed and readjusted his grip on her.

"We could throw them out the window," Jonesy suggested.

"I'll take you with me," Nikki threatened.

"Dudes, could you think any faster?" Jude implored, having a particularly tough time with a writhing Jen.

"Can't handle a girl?" Jonesy laughed.

"I'll show you what you can't handle," Nikki said, yanking herself free with one quick wrench. She tumbled to the ground, and Jonesy, caught unaware, only managed to pull her back from a painful collision with the ground at the last second.

"Easy, tiger," he chuckled. Nikki made a face.

The two other boys wisely decided to let their captives down as well.

Jen glared at Jude through a huge yawn. "I'd take you down, but I'm wiped."

Before Jude could protest, Caitlin jumped in to agree. "It _is _pretty late. I guess you guys are all sleeping over?"

"I'm in no condition to drive home," Wyatt said. The rest nodded.

"That's cool. Girls, we can all share my room, and guys, you guys can take the guest bedroom down the hall."

Jonesy pouted. "I can't sleep in the same room as these slobs. Can't I join you?"

Caitlin didn't dignify his request with an answer as she and the other two girls walked out of the room. "Make sure you lock the door, Jen," the boys could hear her say when the girls reached their destination.

"Guess that means no?" Jonesy sighed.

"Guess so, man," Wyatt laughed and punched him in the arm. "Let's get to bed."

"I call the one next to the window," Jude hollered, streaking past them down the hall.

Jonesy and Wyatt laughed and raced after him.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so, I just caught a mini-marathon of this show today and thought to myself: hey! It'd be kind of fun to write a story about this. So I did lol. It's an awesome show. Too bad I've only seen four episodes, and they were all out of order. I guess that's why this is really just a plot-less, feel-good, one-shot fic. I'm not even going to try to place this in-between any episodes. Just assume it comes after the first one. Heh. Anyway, I included some mild hints of Jonesy/Nikki in here because that seems to be a favorite, and apparently they did get together on the show. They didn't really include much of that in the episodes I watched (I was actually getting a more Jude/Nikki vibe - don't ask me how), but I tried to piece together what their relationship might be like. Sort of love/hate, maybe? They're just friends here because I didn't want to try and write a dating fic when I have no idea what they act like together. If anybody wants to review and clue me in on their relationship, it'd be totally welcome. I tried to keep this little thing in-character. Hopefully, I did okay. Let me know!


End file.
